Confinement
by Robinnn
Summary: Sasuke is forced into captivity in a place where the bodies of young men are sold to be used in any way the buyer wishes. What happens when Sasuke meets Naruto, his new cellmate, and how will they help each other cope? SasuNaru yaoi, violence/rape, lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooooo, here's a sasunaru fanfic that involves the two of them being held in captivity! Hooray, captivity! This is my very first submission, so please be gentle, eheh. That said, critiques are definitely appreciated and I adore comments or suggestions. Let me know if you think I should add something in further chapters, and I promise I'll get the next chapter up forthwith! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy ^______^**

**Warning: **Rated M for violence, rape, language, possible torture/bondage, and loooots of hot, steamy yaoi!! Lemons/Limes in later chapters

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own any of the Naruto characters, cuz if I did, there would be much love making involving sexy young gentlemen.

* * *

**Confinement**

**A SasuNaru FanFic**

**By Robinnn**

CHAPTER 1 –

Sasuke could feel a sharp pain around the nape of his neck. His eyebrow was relentlessly oozing blood down his face, but it was beginning to scab. He could taste the metallic blood at the back of his throat and resisting the urge to spit onto the already sullied floors. As if that wasn't enough, he could barely see out of his left eye. He wondered how badly his face was bashed up and if it would ever heal. This thought did not trouble him however; facial scars were the least of his worries. Currently, Sasuke was being led down a dull, gray hallway with his hands bound behind him and shouts echoing in his head. He scowled, which caused a jolt of pain to surge down his spine, but he continued to scowl regardless as he squinted at his surroundings. Faces were staring at him from behind steel bars, sizing him up, eyeing him hungrily; mocking him. He stared back indifferently. _'This'll be fun,'_ he thought to himself as he directed his gaze in front of him once again.

After a few minutes he arrived at his new home, the place that he would be living in for the rest of his life, doing God knows what with God knows who. He sighed at the cold, uninviting walls and harsh, steel bars that awaited him, but he knew that there was no way out of his predicament. He felt the man behind him release the cuffs from his wrists and he was shoved inside a small room as the bars slammed shut. The lock clicked loudly.

The guard took his leave without a word and Sasuke was left alone, or so he thought. He turned towards the bunk, wanting nothing more than to lie down and think for a while, but was surprised to see someone already occupying it._ 'Damn,' _he thought,_ 'I wanted the bottom bunk.'_

Sasuke growled with annoyance and proceeded to climb onto the top bunk, ignoring his cellmate for the time being. He sprawled out on the bed, arms cushioning his pounding head. He could feel himself growing weary, but he did not feel like sleeping yet so he continued to stare at the cement ceiling, thoughts swirling inside his mind.

Suddenly, a small moan erupted from beneath him and he sat listening intently to see if he had imagined it. Sure enough, it was followed by another moan, much louder than the first._ '…Awesome. Now I have to listen to some guy's wet dream. Sweet,' _he thought to himself and rolled onto his side, careful to avoid touching his beaten and sore face. A few moments later, Sasuke froze when he heard the person begin to sob softly, and he sat a little while longer before a slightly louder sob made him sit up impatiently and climb off the bunk.

"Hey. Hey, you alright?" he asked, extending a pale hand to gently shake his sleeping cellmate.

"Oi, Wake up."

"N-no… please… n…" came a small, weak voice, and Sasuke shook a little harder.

"NO! PLEASE!" the person yelled and shot bolt upright, his eyes searching the room frantically with tears pouring down his face.

"OI, dobe, shut the FUCK up," Sasuke growled impatiently. He was about to go off on his roommate with more insensitive words when he caught a glimpse of said roommate's face.

Clear blue eyes, wide with shock and fear, met his own dark irises, and Sasuke thought his heart had stopped. A boy who appeared to be a year or two younger than him met his gaze, and Sasuke tried to compose himself as a slight blush crept across his face, crumbling his normally cold demeanor. The boy's face was small and delicate with smooth, blemish-free skin. His large eyes were a shocking shade of blue that stood out against his sun kissed complexion. His silky, unruly hair shone brilliantly in the light, cascading across his eyes like threads of gold. He looked angelic and breakable despite the dull and dirty clothing he wore, and his small body felt extremely soft and fragile under Sasuke's fingers. Sasuke jerked his hand off the boy's shoulder and took a step back.

"Oi," he hissed, "what the hell?"

The boy looked at him for a moment, his eyes calmly studying Sasuke's face. He sighed and rubbed his tears away with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry. I must have been having nightmares again. Sorry if I bothered you," the boy spoke in a soft, melodic voice, grinning sheepishly.

"…Yeah," Sasuke replied, "You were making a hell of a lot of noise."

"Sorry. I do that every once and a while."

Sasuke continued to stare at the boy for a few more moments before sighing and leaning against the wall. He pushed some loose strands of ebony hair out of his face, accidentally brushing against a gash on his temple, making him curse under his breath as pain coursed throughout his head.

"Fuck."

"Does it hurt? It looks painful," the boy said.

Sasuke looked up at him, his face stony and emotionless.

"Yeah."

"What happened?" the boy asked, but seeing Sasuke's eyes darken menacingly made him quickly regret asking.

"Is it any of your goddamn business?"

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice," the boy retorted stubbornly. Sasuke just replied with a "Hn" and looked away scowling.

"My name's Naruto by the way. Looks like we're gonna be roommates, huh?" the Naruto person said, grinning widely.

"Whatever."

"Hnh, aren't you just a ball of sunshine. Lighten up, teme."

"What the fuck did you say?" Sasuke growled, glaring at the boy, but Naruto was not intimidated and simply ignored him.

"Jeez, you look pretty scary with your face all bashed up like that. Come here," he said cheerfully, walking towards the sink on the wall, grabbing a piece of cloth from a small closet next to the bunk. Sasuke watched him, glaring irritably, and did not move. The boy turned and sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Geez, you're freakin' stubborn," he said, the corners of his mouth twitching into a slight smirk. Sasuke just growled and ignored the boy, leaning on the wall in a typical arrogant pose and staring blankly between the jail bars out into the hallway. Suddenly, Sasuke felt something cool press against his face. He flinched in shock when pain shot through his head and he stumbled to the bunk across from him.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Naruto's voice tentatively asked as Sasuke turned and glared at him fiercely. The boy's face was concerned, but there was an impatient gleam in his eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasuke snarled.

"I was going to clean up your wounds, but you obviously can't handle the pain. So, never mind, I guess." Sasuke just stared at the boy, noticing a wet cloth in his hand. When Naruto turned away from him, his head lowered in disappointment, Sasuke sighed and reluctantly gave in.

"Fine, whatever," was all he said, and he was surprised to see the boy spin around, a genuine smile lighting up his stunning face. He strutted up to Sasuke until their noses were mere inches apart and Sasuke instinctively stiffened from the unexpected intrusion to his personal space. Sasuke was caught off guard and he took a few steps back until his shoulder hit the bunk, Naruto following closely. He stood frozen to the spot while the boy stared at him, and for some reason, he could feel his cheeks begin to burn.

"Thought so. Your eyes are really quite pretty. All dark and smouldery and stuff," the boy mused softly. Sasuke glared fiercely at him, blushed slightly, and turned away with an irritated "Hn", sitting on the bunk. Naruto sat beside him and held up the cloth once more.

"Okay, this may hurt a bit." With that, Naruto pressed the wet cloth lightly to Sasuke's face. He winced at the pain, clenching his teeth and balling his fists so tight his nails broke skin.

"Don't be such a baby," Naruto scolded softly. Sasuke gritted his teeth, irritated as hell. The boy giggled.

"How cute," he breathed. Sasuke's eyes widened with rage and he could feel his cheeks burning pink once more, but Naruto just giggled again. He continued to dab Sasuke's face tenderly with his soft, gentle hands and eventually, Sasuke began to relax. He had finally gotten used to the pain and could feel the effects of the cool water soothing his skin. He bit his lip when Naruto dabbed his brow and he flinched away from him.

"That's enough," he hissed menacingly, beginning to get up, but Naruto grabbed his arm and forced him to sit.

"These'll never heal if you don't let me clean them," he said, and quite suddenly, his delicate fingers wrapped around Sasuke's clenched fist. Sasuke automatically yanked his hand away, but Naruto just grabbed it again, sighed, and said: "Oh come on, it'll help, I promise." Sasuke panicked internally, but when he saw the boy looking at him pleadingly through his long, thick eyelashes, he gave in, mentally kicking himself.

"Tch," he remarked, uncharacteristically allowing the boy to hold onto his hand. As he put the cloth to Sasuke's face once again, the pain was so intense that he squeezed Naruto's fingers without thinking, gritting his teeth. The boy quickly finished up, put the cloth to the side, and proceeded to do something Sasuke was not expecting at all.

Naruto pulled Sasuke into him, wrapping his thin arms around his broad shoulders, pulling Sasuke's face into his chest. Sasuke's reflexes told him to immediately pull away, but Naruto held him in a death grip. _'Holy shit, this kid's fucking strong!'_ Sasuke thought as he struggled against the embrace, and he eventually managed to loosen the boy's grip by yanking on his hair. Naruto gave a small yelp and Sasuke jumped to his feet, instantly turning on his heel and raising his fist. He was overcome by rage and he shifted his weight to put all his strength behind his hit. He lunged towards Naruto's face, but when he saw those large blue eyes wide with fear and glistening with tears, he unconsciously avoided hitting the boy and punched the wall behind him instead. There was complete silence for a few moments, the two boys staring at each other, breathing heavily, their faces mere inches away from each other. Naruto was frozen in fear, Sasuke fuming above him with fresh blood slowly trickling from his knuckles, but when Sasuke felt Naruto's warm breath fan across his face he lowered his fist and pulled back. He tried to control his breathing through clenched teeth, and he slowly moved backwards until his back hit the wall. He directed his gaze towards Naruto, who also seemed to be calming himself down, although he still appeared flustered and red in the face.

"If you ever try that shit again, I swear I'll break your little face," Sasuke eventually growled through clenched teeth.

"…I just thought it might help."

"Yeah, well, I'm not into the whole hugging thing."

"You don't have to be, but I swear it really does help…"

"I'm not a fucking fag!"

"Who said you were?"

"Whatever… just… don't do it again."

"…No."

"What the fuck? Don't you understand? I'll fucking kill you!"

"So what? It's better than being stuck in this place. So go ahead, kill me."

"What?" Sasuke was taken aback by the last statement, and was startled when tears began brimming in Naruto's eyes. The boy glared at his feet as the tears streamed endlessly down his cheeks. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably.

"Shit… Look, don't cry, okay?" he hissed, scowling with embarrassment.

"Why? I'm mad. I cry when I'm mad."

"What the fuck, you cry when you're mad? Why don't you get angry or something?"

"It's not like it's _your_ fault, so I'm not gonna take it out on you. Besides, getting angry won't help. Believe me, I've tried."

"Tch, dobe."

"Shut up! Teme!"

"Well, whatever, just… stop crying okay? I… hate it," Sasuke muttered, and scowled in embarrassment when Naruto looked up at him in awe.

"It… pisses me off…"

"…"

"…What the fuck are you looking at?"

"…Pfft."

"WHAT THE HELL, WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" Naruto began to giggle hysterically until he was rolling on the bunk with laughter. Sasuke was seething, giving Naruto his absolute worst glare, but that just made Naruto laugh harder.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"S-sorry, I- pfft… y-you're just so fucking cute!" Naruto managed to say between bouts of laughter, and Sasuke couldn't stop the deep blush from running across his face. Overcome with embarrassment, Sasuke stomped to the bunk and climbed the ladder as quickly as possible, violently throwing the thin sheet over his head.

"Fuck this, I'm going to sleep!"

"G-Goodnight, Sasuke-teme," Naruto said, his laughter finally subsiding, and he also climbed into his bunk. He grinned to himself as fatigue swept over him.

"Fuck you," Sasuke replied, and he also gave in to exhaustion, Naruto's words replaying over and over in his mind.

* * *

**Woooo, and that's the end of chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it. Things get MUCH hotter in chapter two, I promise! Hohoho. **

**Pleasepleaseplease, tell me what you think, and be honest! I'll do my best to get chapter 2 up without delay!**

**Naruto:** Thanks for reading my story! -Gringringrin-

**Sasuke:** I believe it's _my_ story. It's told through my POV.

**Naruto:** So?! Nobody wants to here _your_ stupid thoughts, teme!

**Sasuke:** Tch, do you want to die, dobe?

**Naruto:** Bring it, I'll break your stupid teeth!

**Robin:** Oh, my. -____-;;


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Hello, and welcome! I have finally completed chapter 2, so please read and tell me your opinion. I am actually quite happy with how this chapter turned out, and I sincerely hope you agree. Thank you for reading and reviewing! I truly appreciate it.**

**Warning:** Story rated M for violence, rape, language, possible torture/bondage, and toooons of yaoi lemons in later chapters. Hurrah!

**Disclaimer:** Can I at least pretend that I own the Naruto characters? -sigh-

**

* * *

**

**Confinement**

**A SasuNaru FanFic**

**By Robinnn**

CHAPTER 2 –

Sasuke woke with a start, sitting up abruptly and managing to hit his forehead on the low ceiling in the process. His hands shot up to cradle his head, and he was surprised to find that his face was not nearly as swollen or sore as the night before. His thoughts immediately wandered to a certain blonde, and the slightest blush graced his features as he recalled the events of last night. _'So what if the dobe helped my wounds heal faster? Like hell I'll thank him…'_ he thought to himself, rolling off the bunk and clambering awkwardly down the ladder. His bunk was far too short for his elongated body, and he nearly fell over due to his stiff legs. He tried to stretch, but there was very little room for his long limbs to go and he ended up whacking his elbow against the wooden bed frame. He cursed under his breath, rubbing his arm furiously, and stomped over to the sink to splash some water on his face. When he looked up, his beaten reflection scowled back at him in a small, cracked mirror, and he could see the multiple scars that tarnished his skin. He exhaled slowly as he inspected the ugly gash on his temple, and he scowled with annoyance when he realized that all the other scars would soon be completely healed. Naruto's gentle hands truly had worked some magic.

"You're looking a lot livelier today," the boy's amused voice stated from behind him. Sasuke's brow twitched and he turned to give Naruto his worst glare.

"Fuck off, mind your own business."

"Well anyway, I'm glad to see you're feeling better. At least now your face doesn't look like a train wreck. You're starting to look really pretty, actually."

"Whatever."

"Oh, and I enjoyed your little performance earlier, by the way. You looked pretty cool when you almost fell down the ladder, and I loved the face you made when you whacked your elbow." At his sarcastic comment, Sasuke glared furiously, infuriated that the boy had witnessed his uncharacteristic ineptness. Normally, Sasuke was composed and indifferent, except for in the mornings when he was in his worst moods and the clumsiness he tried so hard to mask revealed itself. Sasuke refused to give Naruto satisfaction by admitting his embarrassment, so he gave an uninterested "Hnh" and turned towards the bars.

"Oi!" he shouted into the darkened hallway, "Faggots!" After a few moments an escort appeared from the darkness, his footsteps echoing down the hall. He wore a rather bored expression on the non-masked part of his face, and silver, unruly hair settled across mismatched eyes. He had a book tucked under one arm, "Something Something Paradise" from what Sasuke could see, and it looked as though he had just been reading it. He yawned and gazed at Sasuke impatiently, a look of annoyance flashing in his droopy eyes, and as he neared the cell Sasuke could see that he was clearly very tall.

"Haaah, what is so important that you interrupted me when I was getting to the good part?" he asked idly, his voice a slow drawl.

"I'm hungry."

"Eeehh, you're hungry? Fine, come with me. Naruto, you can come too." Sasuke waited as a key appeared in the escort's hand and he unlocked the cell. The bars were pushed aside, and Sasuke stepped into the hall, debating on whether to just leave or wait for Naruto. The boy came bounding out of the cell, a huge grin plastered on his face, and he launched himself at the escort and threw his arms around his neck.

"Ne, ne, Kakashiii-sensei, can you get me something good to eat? Please? I don't want that stupid stuff they try to convince us is food. That shit tastes like cardboard or something!"

"Now now, Naruto-kun, you're lucky you even get _that_."

"But, but…" Naruto began to sniffle.

"…Okay okay okay, I'll see what I can do. But what will you give me in return?"

Sasuke waited, his patience beginning to ware thin, but he did not know where to go to eat, and he figured he was lucky that the escort hadn't bothered to cuff him. Grudgingly, he gathered the little patience he still possessed and waited for their conversation to be over.

"Well, that depends on what you want, Kakashi-Sama…"

"I believe you know what I want, Naru-chan."

Sasuke blinked. He watched the two bemusedly, unsure how to react. _'What the fuck? Are they… making out?'_ His eyes widened with surprise as realization hit him. Naruto was sucking on the fabric covering the other man's mouth, his arms wrapped loosely around his neck. Kakashi dropped his book, and his hands snaked up the small boy's back and under the baggy shirt he wore. Naruto pulled down the man's mask with his teeth, tangling his fingers in the unruly silver hair. Kakashi let out a low, animalistic moan, and Naruto thrust his hips forward gently, pressing his leg between Kakashi's thighs. He gasped and grabbed the back of Naruto's head violently and pulled him forward, their mouths crushing together heatedly, tongues stroking and licking each other, saliva running down Naruto's chin. Kakashi suddenly pushed the boy backwards until he was pinned against the wall, both thin wrists clasped in one of Kakashi's large hands and raised above his head while the other hand massaged his belly beneath his shirt.

"Kakashi-sama, a-ahh… as much as I'd love to continue, I believe Sasuke-kun is also… o-oh, mm… hungry," Naruto breathed as Kakashi's mouth worked at his neck. Sasuke snapped out of his trance at the mention of his name, and flushed with shame for staring so intently. Noticing this, Naruto giggled and suddenly shifted from underneath Kakashi, the lust he had displayed mere seconds ago now completely gone, and he grabbed Sasuke's hand and proceeded to tow him down the hall. Sasuke yanked his hand away and gave Naruto the worst glare he could muster, but Naruto kept walking with the same untroubled grin on his face as if he did not even notice. Sasuke followed reluctantly and the now composed Kakashi trailed behind him reading his book as he walked. '_Was that… like a normal kind of thing around here?' _he thought to himself. He recalled the previous night when he was attacked by a group of men wearing masks on his way home from work, and the rage he felt when he awoke, gagged and tied up in the trunk of a car, bubbled in the pit of his stomach. He grimaced angrily, remembering the continuous punches to his face and ribs, and the thoughts that had run through his head. _'Why?'_ was all he thought before he passed out again, and Sasuke's fury now rose as he realized that his question was still unanswered. _'Just where the hell am I?'_

---

"We're here," the escort announced without much enthusiasm, and Sasuke observed his surroundings with disapproval. The room was inhabited by about forty young men around his age sitting at long tables, talking quietly amongst themselves and eating something Sasuke could not quite identify. The greyish hall was dimly lit, and a thick, depressing atmosphere hung over the populace. He noticed that nobody seemed particularly lively, all sporting sombre expressions, aside from the blonde who was now bouncing around by his side like a moron.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-kun! Let's go sit over there!" he pointed towards the left side of the room where a group of men sat, one of them grinning widely at Naruto when he saw him and gesturing for him to come over. Sasuke inwardly groaned, wanting nothing more than to find something edible and leave, but the boy was so annoyingly persistent that he decided it was less troublesome to just go. He plastered his favourite death glare on to his face, intending to intimidate the others to let them know he was not in a 'let's be friends' kind of mood. Not that he ever was anyway. He briefly acknowledged that the Kakashi person had wandered off somewhere, but he did not care to ponder the thought and reluctantly followed the blonde.

"Ne, Kiba-kun, Neji-kun, Shika-kun, this is Sasuke! He's kinda a bastard, but he's new so be nice!" Naruto exclaimed loudly when they reached the table. Sasuke's scowl darkened significantly when the boy called his name so familiarly while also successfully calling him a bastard, but he somehow refrained from making any snide comments.

"Oi, the name's Inuzuka Kiba, so don't you fuckin' forget it!" the boy from earlier bellowed uncouthly, the two red triangle tattoos on his cheeks rising in a huge grin. Sasuke stared at him indifferently, deciding that he already despised the overzealous brunette, and Kiba's grin faltered slightly.

"Wow, talk much? Anyways, these two morons are Nara Shikamaru and Hyuga Neji." The other two boys merely nodded in acknowledgment, and Sasuke noted with annoyance that one of them was smirking at him slightly before he yawned nonchalantly and leaned back in his chair to have a nap. Sasuke mentally pegged him as moron number three. The boy farthest away from him had long dark hair that was tied in a ponytail, and his foggy eyes observed Sasuke briefly until he lost interest. Sasuke wasn't as annoyed at this one because he could tell that neither of them cared about each other, which saved Sasuke the trouble of avoiding yet another idiot.

Suddenly, Sasuke found himself being dragged once again by the cheerful blonde, and he was shoved on a chair next to the tattooed idiot.

"Okay, now that we've all been introduced, I'll go get some food!" Naruto exclaimed exuberantly, ignoring the deathly aura emanating from Sasuke, and the obnoxious brunette gave an elated cheer.

"Yeaahh! That means Kakashi's treating us today! Nicely done, Naruto," he commended the boy, and Naruto beamed at him before he spun on his heel and bounded off. Sasuke watched his back disappear behind a group of men, and he sighed exasperatedly when he realized he'd been abandoned. He slowly turned to moron number two, who was rambling on to Neji about some hot girl he dreampt about as Neji stared at something indifferently, and Sasuke sighed in frustration.

"Oi. How did you get those wounds?" came the voice of the brunette, and it took Sasuke a moment to realize that he was talking to him. He looked at the other man as if he was the most insignificant form of life on the planet, but he didn't seem to notice and continued talking.

"Did they beat you up or something?" the statement caught Sasuke's interest, and he decided to risk a conversation with the imbecile.

"…And just who are 'they' exactly?"

"OH MY GOD, he speaks!" Kiba hollered dramatically, but shut up immediately when he saw the look on the raven's face.

"Eh, that is… well, y'know… I was talking about the one's that brought you here."

"…Yes, and who are they?"

"You mean you actually don't know?" Sasuke's glare darkened menacingly.

"AH… I mean, they chose you man! They're like, these guys... We're pretty much their bitches, right, Neji? Right?" Neji looked at Kiba for a moment before turning to Sasuke and speaking in a low, smooth voice.

"Since Kiba is incapable of putting together a full sentence, allow me to explain your situation properly. You, along with the rest of the men you see here, have been selected based solely off your looks. This is an illegal business and, whether you like it or not, your only purpose here is to be a sexual object for customers. None of the people you see here own their lives anymore; our freedom has been taken from us. The people that now control you have a system that is impossible to rebel against, and if we do attempt to rebel, they will not hesitate to subdue us. I regret to say that this will be your new home. I do not know when your first 'job' will be, but customers will most likely flock to you, considering the fact that you are a 'new toy' and you possess strikingly attractive features. So I would try to be prepared if I were you."

Sasuke blinked. '_What… the… fuck._' The amount of information he had just received was difficult to comprehend, and for once in his life he allowed some emotion to leak onto his features as he lowered his gaze to the floor, scowling in disbelief, biting his bottom lip with confusion and anger. Neji and Kiba watched him in silence, Kiba anxiously waiting for him to break down or go into denial like almost all new arrivals did. Shikamaru had woken up half way through Neji's speech, and he was also showing interest in how the raven would react, which was quite uncharacteristic of him. Sasuke slowly looked up at all of them, his eyes burning with a fury much greater than it had ever been before. Kiba chewed on his lip nervously.

Sasuke was unsure how he should respond. He did not allow himself to show the idiots too much emotion, because he definitely did not want to give the impression of being comfortable around them, but inwardly he was extremely perplexed. He wasn't sure if he should punch one of them for telling stupid lies or if he should actually believe their ridiculous story and get the hell out of there. Once he had sorted some of his thoughts, he decided to risk asking some questions.

"… I am now a whore? Is that what you are saying?"

Neji nodded.

"And this place is some kind of secret brothel?"

Another nod.

"…And you think I should prepare myself for my first "job"?"

Neji did not even bother to nod and answered Sasuke with his eyes.

"And just how the hell… do you propose I do that?"

Kiba and Neji looked at each other briefly before Neji sighed and resumed his daydreaming as Kiba's face lit up in excitement.

"I can help you out if you don't know how!" he exclaimed, leaning in towards the raven, his eyes flickering with something that made Sasuke wonder just what he had gotten himself into.

"I mean, you've probably never done it before, what with that fuckin' scary attitude you've got, so I can help you make sure it doesn't hurt," he continued happily.

"…What the hell are you going on about, idiot?"

"Sex, of course! God, you're dense."

"…What are you suggesting?"

"Let me fuck you! I promise I'll be gentle! Or I can just show you how to use your fingers, if you want, or both!"

"…"

"So what do you say??"

"…There is absolutely no way in hell that I would ever share that kind of experience with someone as repulsive as you."

"Aaaaww, but Sasukeeee-chaaan, it'll be really good, I promise!"

"Fuck no. I am not interested in having sexual relations with a male, and an idiot male at that."

"But--" Kiba was cut off by a blonde boy launching himself at his face.

"Is everyone getting along? You guys better have been nice to Sasuke-teme while I was gone!" Neji and Shikamaru let out irritable sighs simultaneously, while Kiba blushed like a fool and Sasuke scowled at the floor.

"HAHAHA, of course we were! We're the best of friends now, right Sasuke-chan? Riiight?" Kiba exclaimed, laughing nervously and praying the blonde would believe him. Kiba continued to giggle hysterically as Naruto squinted at him in suspicion.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, it seems that Sasuke-kun will fit in well here," Neji reassured the boy, and Naruto shot one last suspicious glance at Kiba before flashing a dazzling smile.

"Well, good! In that case, let's celebrate by eating these peaches and lemon cakes Kakashi-sensei gave me!"

"ALRIGHT!" Kiba exclaimed, high-fiving the blonde before grabbing a lemon cake. Shikamaru took a peach nonchalantly, and Neji smiled warmly at Naruto, ruffling his hair while also taking a peach. Naruto was positively glowing, and he turned to Sasuke and extended a lemon cake to him. Sasuke was about to reject the cake, but when he saw the look of happiness and anticipation on the other boy's face, he sighed in defeat and took the cake.

"Thanks," he muttered, and he found the corners of his mouth twitching into the faintest whisper of a smile when Naruto's elated grin threatened to take over his entire face.

* * *

**AHAHAHA so what do you think? Eheh, I realize this chapter does not contain nearly enough smutty goodness, but I promise you rape and/or torture scenes in the next chapter! Hoorah! Well then, until next time, adieu.**

**Naruto**: Geez, I'm so fucking sexy it should almost be illegal.

**Sasuke**: ...Pfft.

**Naruto**: Hey, you wanna fight or something? Teme!

**Sasuke**: ...Gladly. Dobe.

**Naruto**: ...! Grr!

**Kakashi**: Well, Naru-chan, I happen to think you are exceptionally sexy and cute. I cannot wait to try to screw you in later chapters.

**Naruto and Sasuke**: ... -shuddershudder-

**Robin**: WOOOOOOOOO! ALRIGHT! Screw him into the ground!!

**Everyone**: ...

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Hello and welcome to chapter three! As promised, I have worked hard to incorporate a yummy (?) torture scene into this chapter. I hope you like!! I'd like to express my gratitude towards all those who have reviewed or favourited my story; you are my inspiration! Please do not hesitate to give me suggestions or opinions. Now, go forth and review, with haste! Hurrah!**

**Warning:** Rated M for violence, language, and tortureee! Yay! Yaoi, Lemons/Limes in later chapters

**Disclaimer:** Can't I own just one of them? Pleeeease? ;___;

* * *

**Confinement**

**A SasuNaru FanFic**

**By Robinnn**

CHAPTER 3 –

Sasuke sat in silence, watching the idiots play a heated game of poker, the blonde idiot and the brunette moron occasionally squabbling with each other while the other idiot took the opportunity to doze. A couple of other people from the cafeteria had joined their game, glancing anxiously at the brooding raven every once in a while, but Sasuke had no intention of introducing himself. Neji, who had politely declined when Naruto tried to shove some cards in his hands, sat across from Sasuke, and Sasuke was grateful that the other man was as interested in conversing as he was. Everything was beginning to ware on his nerves, and he fought to restrain himself from snatching the cards in Naruto's hands and tearing them in half. The boy was incredibly noisy and seemed to possess an endless supply of energy, and Sasuke was already worn out just listening to him.

"Oi, you're cheating!" the Kiba idiot yelled.

"Am not!" Naruto retorted, smirking at his flustered friend.

"You're lying! I can tell! Your nostrils flare when you lie!"

"Well then, why don't you prove it, dog boy?"

"Don't call me that!" Naruto loved to tease Kiba about his sharp canine incisors and dog-like mentality. He always thought of his friend as simple and easy to convince because of his tendency to say whatever was on his mind or believe almost everything he was told. He also pined for attention, just like an oversized puppy. Although Naruto teased Kiba daily, he was oblivious to the fact that they were actually very similar.

"Aww, is the wittle puppy mad? There there, it's okay if you're too dumb to play poker, at least you're cute!"

"—GRR! Why, you! I am NOT dumb! See? I'm still beating Shikamaru!" At the mention of his name, Shikamaru awoke from his nap, glanced at his cards, and laid them on the table.

"Straight flush."

"…GRAAHHH, you guys suck! Fuck you!" Kiba roared, grabbing his lazy friend in a headlock.

"Ah, how troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed, trying in vain to relinquish his infuriated friend's grasp around his neck.

"Kiba, your face is going way too red! You look like you're gonna explode! Haha, what a moron!" Naruto said before laughing uncontrollably.

"Grr, c'mere! I'm gonna pound you!" Kiba bellowed and proceeded to chase the laughing blonde around the table. He threw himself at the blonde, causing them to topple to the ground. Kiba straddled him, but Naruto refused to let him dominate and struggled to get on top. They moved their bodies in a way that made it look like they were going at it passionately, grinding furiously against each other like animals in heat. The two people Sasuke did not know whistled at them and made bets on who would be uke, and Sasuke sighed irritably while rubbing his forehead. He was getting sick of this whole "let's randomly screw each other" business, and wondered how he was going to escape. There was no way in hell he was staying in such a place, especially if it really was some kind of brothel.

Naruto managed to wiggle free from underneath Kiba and quickly dove behind Sasuke's chair, and Kiba began to pursue him before he was stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Sasuke's face. He laughed nervously, raising his hands in surrender, and slowly backed away into his own chair. Naruto grinned at him in triumph, and, to Sasuke's complete horror, latched himself onto the raven's neck, nuzzling his cheek against Sasuke's. Sasuke couldn't help but notice how soft the boy's skin felt against his, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up from the friction.

"You saved me, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto chimed, and Sasuke's reflexes caused him to stand up abruptly and tear the boy's arms from around his neck. He glared fiercely at the boy, who looked momentarily surprised before he stuck his tongue out like a child and skipped over to pester an amused looking Neji. Sasuke was now extremely pissed off, and needed to get far away from the parade of imbeciles before he snapped and killed them all. _'Fuck this, I'm getting out of here. This is bullshit,'_ he thought as he strode towards the exit, ignoring everything, focusing only on his goal: escape. He managed to get to the doors before two large men in masks suddenly stepped in front of him, surprisingly unaffected by the infamous Sasuke death glare. He looked up at the two gargantuan men blocking his path, and clenched his teeth in fury.

"Move," he hissed, but the man on the left merely looked at him while the other snickered.

"Sorry, love. Can't let anyone go farther than here. Boss's orders."

Sasuke glowered intensely at the man, reluctantly holding back the barrage of insults that threatened to escape him.

"Ooh, how scary. You're a feisty one, aren't you?" he mocked, eying Sasuke like a piece of meat.

"Fuck you. Move." Sasuke hated repeating himself.

"He's quite a pretty one, eh Kenji?"

"Aah, just look at that lovely white skin," the other man said.

"It would look even prettier against my bed sheets," the first one mused. Sasuke's eyes darkened with fury, which only caused the two guards to snicker with delight.

"Move out of my way, you fucking cretins."

"What was that? I wouldn't take that tone if I were you."

"And if I were you, I would reconsider wearing such tight pants. It's very unsettling."

"…Why you--!" The guard's face contorted with rage, while his partner snickered at Sasuke's comment. Sasuke prepared for a fight as the gorilla-like man advanced upon him, but was suddenly stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Now now, Gou-san, you do not want to mar this body, do you? It is required for the success of our company."

"N-no, of course not, Kakashi-sama," the guard stuttered.

"Good. Now then, Sasuke-kun, your presence is needed. It's Master's request." Sasuke shrugged Kakashi's hand off his shoulder and scowled.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh? Is that so? Well then, Gou-san, if you wouldn't mind." Sasuke's eyes widened with shock as the guard's enormous arm encircled his waist. To his complete and utter revulsion, he was hoisted onto the man's shoulder with ease, and the guard began to carry him down a dimly lit hallway as Kakashi went ahead to lead the way, humming a random tune with his book in hand. Sasuke could hear the guard snickering at him, and although he struggled furiously, he was unable to loosen his grip. He had never felt so humiliated, his pride had never been so insulted, and he was appalled at himself for being unable to do anything. After a few minutes of struggling, cursing incessantly, and spewing an endless torrent of malicious threats, Sasuke decided to give up on his futile resistance and preserve his energy. He hung limply in defeat and glared at the floor with such an intense rage that his eyes could have drilled holes in the cement.

As they walked along the hall they passed many rooms with sheer curtains hanging from the doorframes, and Sasuke could hear strange sounds coming from each of them. He could see vague shadows moving around behind the curtains, and briefly wondered what was going on behind them. Screams emanated from one of the rooms, and the cries of pain and pleasure echoed down the halls. Sasuke's pulse quickened with vehemence.

"Here is fine, Gou-san. Thank you for your assistance," Kakashi said in a bored tone, and Sasuke found himself being discarded onto the floor. He landed on his feet, positively seething and ready to beat the shit out of anyone that neared him, and Kakashi chuckled to himself when he compared Sasuke to an angry cat. He mused to himself for a moment, picturing the raven in a pair of cat ears and little else.

"Okay, Kitten-chan, this way please," he finally said, indicating a door to his left. Sasuke scowled with disgust, giving Kakashi an "as if" kind of look, and turned away from him to walk in the opposite direction. _'Like hell I will, asshole. I'm getting the hell out of this fucked up place,'_ he thought to himself, scanning the hall for any sign of an exit.

"Tsk tsk, Sasuke-kun. You can't just walk away from Master. I'm sure you'll learn that in due course."

"Che," was the raven's reply, ignoring the annoying escort as he sauntered towards the doors at the end of the hall. He kicked them open irritably, scanning the dimly lit room he had entered for any sign of an exit. Suddenly, he was pushed from behind, and the doors were slammed shut behind him. He spun around in rage and attempted to break down the heavy barrier, and he realized with repulsion that the silver haired fool had tricked him. Somehow, he'd managed to walk right into a trap.

A light flickered on, illuminating the area. He found himself standing in a vast, ominous room with ashen walls and blood red décor. The wall to his left was completely covered with a great mirror, and sinister chains adorned the pallid wall to his right. A great, elegant bed with disheveled, burgundy satin sheets sat forebodingly by the chained wall, and a large, ebony desk was stationed directly in front of him at the other end of the room. A figure sat behind the desk, watching Sasuke intently with menacing, acidic eyes, and Sasuke noticed yet another presence in the room. A young man stood next to the frightening figure, his hands bound above him to a chain descending from the ceiling, a gag in his mouth and his lean upper body exposed. He was trembling and whimpering, tears streaming down his face, and his belly glistened with perspiration. A low, disturbing, hiss-like chuckle erupted from the figure behind the desk when he noticed Sasuke glancing at his pet, and a shiver instinctively ran down Sasuke's spine. He expertly masked his discomfort, watching as the man trailed long, slender fingers down the boy's bare chest, his nails scraping along the dampened skin, before he slowly rose from his position and drifted towards the raven.

"Welcome, Sasuke-kun. I've been waiting for you," he said in a cunning, venomous voice, and he continued to advance on Sasuke who fought to maintain his composure.

"I am Orochimaru, owner of this establishment. It is not often that one meets someone as promising as you. Your body will be of great use to me in my endeavors, and your striking face will undoubtedly attract much needed attention."

Orochimaru eyed Sasuke intensely, his yellow eyes glowing behind strands of long, dark hair. His angular face was sunken and snake-like, and his pallid skin gave him the appearance of some kind of phantom or apparition. His haunting eyes roamed over Sasuke's body hungrily, and an unusually long tongue protruded from his mouth, licking his thin lips perversely. He neared the raven, looming over the other man, extending a pale, slender hand towards his face. Sasuke glared menacingly and reflexively recoiled from the ghostly appendage. Orochimaru's snake eyes narrowed with amusement, his thin lips pulling back in a devious smirk.

"How delightful…Your will to defy me makes you all the more desirable. You cannot escape me, Sasuke-kun; you belong to me, and I will make you mine." Sasuke leered at the man in a "you wish" kind of way, and with a sudden, rapid swinging motion, he aimed his fist directly at Orochimaru's serpent-like face. To his complete shock, Orochimaru blocked his assault with ease, and in one swift motion he had somehow successfully twisted Sasuke's arm behind his back, causing him to gasp in pain.

"Oh my, Sasuke-kun…" he hissed seductively in the raven's ear, "…we can't have any of that, now…"

Sasuke struggled to free himself, but Orochimaru just twisted his arm further up his back, forcing him to stop due to the intensity of the pain.

"That's much better, Sasuke-kun, you're such a good boy."

"…B-bastard!"

"Ah, your voice is so enticing. How I long to hear you screaming my name."

"…Like hell I will, you sick fuck!"

"How amusing," the snake whispered with a dark chuckle, and Sasuke gasped as Orochimaru slipped a hand between his legs, kneading the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh. Sasuke hissed with disgust and alarm as the hand slowly worked its way towards his currently flaccid cock, and his breath hitched when the hand rubbed the extremely sensitive organ torturously through the fabric of his pants. The friction caused blood to rush to Sasuke's lower regions and his hips thrust forward involuntarily, eliciting a delighted moan from the snake's lips. Orochimaru continued to stroke Sasuke until the raven's eyes were screwed shut with his effort to remain impervious to the unwelcome touch, and the serpent suddenly pushed him forward until he was pressed against the colossal mirror. With one hand, Orochimaru held the writhing man against the glass while extending his other hand towards one of the many chains hanging from the ceiling. The chain had a clasp at the end of it, and he hastily fastened it around Sasuke's neck. The cruel metal clamped tightly around Sasuke's throat, and he coughed as breathing suddenly became difficult. He attempted to calm himself by inhaling deeply and rhythmically, but Orochimaru's constant teasing of his cock made it all the more difficult. The serpent finally released Sasuke's arm, and his hands immediately flew to the clamp around his neck, trying desperately to loosen the chokehold. The clamp seemed to give slightly, allowing him to gulp down much needed air. He wasted only a fraction of a second to gain his composure before aiming an accurate kick to Orochimaru's stomach. The kick landed, but did not have nearly the effect that Sasuke had hoped for due to Orochimaru's unusually fast reflexes. The snake grabbed Sasuke's leg and threw it over his shoulder, simultaneously punching him ruthlessly in the gut. Sasuke spat out a mouthful of blood, pain surging throughout his body, but he was allowed no time to collect himself before Orochmaru's massive tongue forced its way down his throat, causing him to gag. The tongue pushed deeper and deeper, massaging the innermost walls of his mouth and throat, and Sasuke did not hesitate to retaliate by biting down on the intruding organ. Orochimaru withdrew his tongue quickly from Sasuke's mouth and back handed him mercilessly across the face. He gazed down at the raven, his teeth bared in a twisted leer, before he suddenly grabbed another chain and forced Sasuke's right arm above his head to clamp the metal around it.

"B-bastard!" Sasuke managed to hiss, trying in vain to release himself. He swung his free arm, desperately attempting to shatter Orochimaru's frightening smirk, but the blow he had received to his abdomen caused his body to respond weakly, allowing Orochimaru to easily grasp his wrist and force it into yet another restraint.

Sasuke hung helplessly from the ceiling. His knees had finally given out, and the chain around his neck would have strangled him if not for his bound wrists. He glared furiously through his disheveled ebony locks, stubbornly refusing to submit completely, and Orochimaru stepped back momentarily to admire his handiwork.

"My my, what a marvelous view. A man could get off just by looking at you, Sasuke-kun," he taunted, licking his lips yet again at the sight of Sasuke in chains. The neck of his shirt had been torn sometime during their struggle, revealing his smooth, pale chest and a glimpse of a rosy nipple, and blood was smeared all over the corner of his mouth. He was panting heavily, the dull fabric of his pants barely clinging to his trembling hips, and Orochimaru was delighted to see that despite his efforts to resist, he was sporting an erection.

"…Sh…shut up… fuck you…" Sasuke managed to mutter between breaths, blood slowly trickling down his chin.

"No, Sasuke, I believe it's your turn to be fucked. However, I cannot indulge myself before I see what the highest bidding price will be. A lively young virgin like you will undoubtedly go at a very high price, so I will decide then if I shall take the money or have you for myself. Until then…" he chuckled perversely, "I can at least play with you."

---

When Sasuke gained consciousness, his wrists were still painfully bound and the metal had torn and chafed his skin. He was gagged and stripped, his clothing torn up and scattered around him, and his body was riddled with cuts and bruises of various severity. Orochimaru sat behind his desk once again, idly finishing some form of paperwork, and every once in a while he would glance up at Sasuke to smirk at the sight of him. The other man that had served as Orochimaru's plaything still hung helplessly behind him, and he appeared to have run out of tears to shed. Instead, he gazed blankly at the ground, motionless. Sasuke's energy had diminished long ago, and he could barely lift his head. Occasionally he would attempt to tug at his restraints, trying in vain to loosen them, but they merely rattled and chimed as if they were mocking him. Trails of scratches left behind from Orochimaru's nails adorned his flesh, and bite marks littered his throat and chest. Semen coated his abdomen and thighs from the multiple orgasms Orochimaru had mercilessly forced him to experience, mixing with the blood leaking from numerous wounds across his body. The gag that had been shoved in his mouth had prevented him from biting or protesting in any way, and it caused a trail of saliva to run down Sasuke's chin. Despite being tortured and humiliated beyond belief, the only emotion Sasuke could acknowledge was sheer rage. Throughout the entire ordeal, he refused to let the serpent dominate him completely.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Orochimaru muttered "come in" as a silver haired man appeared.

"Orochimaru-sama," he said with a bow, "You called for me?"

"Yes. I'm afraid Sasuke-kun isn't feeling very well. Would you be so kind as to escort him back to his cell?"

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama." Kakashi eyed Sasuke's beaten body warily, lines of worry creasing his brow. He quickly unlatched the chains around his arms and neck and allowed Sasuke to collapse onto him, supporting the half-conscious man as best as he could. He struggled to hoist the raven's arm around his shoulders and proceeded to carry him out of the room. Once the doors had closed behind them, Kakashi was finally able to voice his thoughts.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry... It's over now; I'll take you back to your cell. You will be allowed a day or two to recuperate, and then Orochimaru-sama wants you to begin your duties. I… I'm sorry." Sasuke could tell that Kakashi's words were sincere from the way his voice wavered, and he mustered up the last of his strength to reply.

"…Idiot," he muttered before passing out, and Kakashi smiled softly with relief. Unlike nearly all of Orochimaru's previous pets, Kakashi was positive that this one would recover quickly and return with a vengeance.

* * *

**OHOHOHOHO. Was the torture scene good? Horrible? Please, let me know what you think and reply forthwith! Hmmm, perhaps there shall be a rape scene in my next chapter. Kukukuku. Until next time! Ja ne! **

**Naruto:** ...HAHA, why are you so weak in this chapter?

**Sasuke:** Why indeed. -insert death glare here-

**Robin:** AH, there's no need to look at me like that. What's done is done; Que sera sera!

**Naruto:** HAHAHAHA, awe man, sucks to be you!

**Sasuke:** -leaves-

**Robin:** Hey, you can't just walk away! And not so fast, Naruto. It might be your turn next!

**Naruto:** WHHAAAAT?!?!

* * *


End file.
